This P30 proposal requests funding to support the operation of five resource modules within the Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences Research Center (OVSRC) at the University of Pittsburgh. The OVSRC provides a home base for the basic and clinical vision research of 21 vision scientists in the Pittsburgh area. Of these, 13 are NEI funded (holding 13 R01 grants, 1 T32 grant, 1 K22 to be activated and 3 subcontracts), 3 are funded through other NIH institutes, and the remaining investigators are funded through private funding agencies. The core grant modules primarily support the NEI-funded investigators, and new investigators who are generating pilot data that will lead ultimately to NEI support. The scientific disciplines of the core grant participants include cell biology, cell signaling, virology, immunology, developmental biology, molecular genetics, neurobiology, electrophysiology, and ocular imaging technologies. The core grant modules are designed to support these scientific disciplines, and include: 1) image acquisition &analysis, 2) gene expression/proteomics, 3) hybridoma/tissue culture, 4) molecular biology, and 5) flow cytometry. All modules are centrally housed within the OVSRC on the 9th and 10th floors of the Eye and Ear Institute. For the past 20 years the Core Grant greatly enhanced vision research in the Pittsburgh area by providing cutting edge technology, facilitating the incorporation of that technology into research projects, and facilitating collaboration among scientists and physician scientists.